What a kiss lead to
by JulianComet
Summary: Jackson Fuller and Robert "Bobby" Popko share an accidental kiss during a prank set for Ramona. This kiss brings Jackson's attractions for Bobby out a little more so its more noticeable. It also made Bobby confused about a lot of things, like when he finds out about Jackson's crush on him, he doesn't know what to say until later. and there's only one way to find out what he says.


((Mmmkay so I have seen NOTHING about Jackson and Popko! Honestly I ship them, even if nobody else does... ANYWAYS! here we go! (Also check me out on Wattpad, my user is diffrent. and its Whoa_Nelly. i had a friend set up this account))

" JACKSON! " (oh of course, Ramona HAS to be loud!) " what Ramona? " I asked in a annoyed tone " Popko and Lola are here lets gooo! " (those names appeal to me... Whelp better not keep em' waiting!) I got off my bed and sprinted down stairs " its like 100 degrees out side Popko! Why are you wearing a jacket?! " Ramona yelled at him when she saw what he was wearing " worry not my dear! I'm gonna take it off when I get hot! Well hot-- " I personally punched Popko in the chest playfully " shut up and go! " I said pushing him out the door. I could tell he was smiling as I struggled but yet still succeded to push him as it was like his weight was over 300 pounds " how is this shrimp pushing me? " I rolled my eyes " is it bad that I kinda I expected you to say that? " Lola asked as she and Ramona caught up to us " Nope... Maybe... Yes... " (defeat already? Must not be in his normal mood) once my arms got too tired to keep pushing him, which was about four blocks later, I just walked inbetween my 'girlfriend' and Popko. And when I say girlfriend, I mean a girl I used to be head over heels for... But now I like someone else and I don't know how I should brake the news to her. Social Midea, and text are WAAAY out of the picture because that's just CRUEL! having someone else do it is just wrong, calling is kinda weird and inperson can get you kicked in the nuts or slapped... But its the most effective way to do it, painful or not... Well then, I got my answer! After school I'll brake up with her. Telling her the truth about how I just don't feel the same way about her as I used to, and now I've fallen for another. And I'll add a small sorry if I wasted your time... At the end to make it seem more sensear because I haven't ever broken up with anyone before... EHH INNER RAMBLING " Jaaackson? You alive? " I blinked a few times and snapped myself out of my stupid daze " huh? What I miss while I was zoned out? " I asked, knowing that I had zoned out " oh nothing much, the girls just ran off to the bathroom, said something about... Uh, metro... No... Meno... Medapos? No... Minstrel something? I don't know just something about blood " " that means one of them is on there period and I am HOPING its not Lola " Popko smirked at me " you gonna try to hit a home run? " " I'm gonna try to back out of the game... " " huh? " " I'm gonna brake it off with Lola after school " he relizwd what I meant not to long later " whoa, dude why? I thought she was your dream girl! " I sighed " I thought so too... Until I realized that I also liked someone else, then they took over that dream girl\guy spot in this bisexual head of mine " I said tapping the side of my head once or twice " oh... Okay then... Well hope it works out because I'm pretty sure is Lola who's having blood spew it of her " I face palmed " do you even KNOW what a period is? " he shook his head " Sorta but not really " I 'ah'ed and looked down " not gonna explain it.. Its gross and disgusting and I live in a house with four girls... Oh god that's a lot of mood swings... " I had just realized a lot of things that I didn't before " Jackson! Hellllo! Stop talking to yourself and come on we gotta go before we're late for class " I raised my eyebrow suspiciously " Why are you worried about being late for class? " " oh um because if I get one more late slip this week I could be expelled " " oh d*mn... " I gasped and covered my mouth " OHHH YOU JUST CUR-- " I covered his mouth " HUSH " he put his hands up and I felt him smile against the palm of my hand, then he licked it " Aw gross! " I wiped my hand off, then was dragged away by my dreamy best friend

Time Skip To; Lunch! the Absolute Best Part Of School! *

I put my tray down next to Ramona, since Popko got himself in trouble fooor spit balling a kid in math... And I have NO clue where Lola is " hay Jackson, Robert told me what you where gonna do and don't worry, neither of us are on our peirods. For some reason my nose started bleeding so we ran off to clean it up " Ramona reassured me, she went to go say something else but then someone grab the back of my shirt and before I knew it I was being dragged away by a teacher " What are you doing?! " she just glared so I stayed silent, as she was ugly as sin and she seemed meaner then hell. When she stopped walking she dropped me into a chair and there he was Popko! " Why was I dragged her by that thing? " I whisperd to him, his face went pale " because I needed to talk to you... NOW COME WITH ME " he got up and I followed him down the hall the he stopped " Okay we are far enough so others won't hear. I told Ramona about the hole you have fallen for another thing, and Lola found out. " I felt sick even just thinking bout how she reacted " wha how?! " " shh! And she caught me and Ramona talking about it, she questioned us, slapped me for not telling her sooner and just huffing away " this made me feel even more uneasy " oh greaaat! I'm a goner... " I sighed leaning against the wall and covering my face " can today get anyworse? " I pushed myself off the wall and looked at Popko " Lets get to lunch... Before you know who gets there " I said before grabbing his wrist and dashing down the hall so we could EAT. And we where on time... We got to eat, I'm single, and I found out I some how got an A in last weeks gym test thing.

Another Time Skip To; The Tanner\Fuller, And Gibbler House Hold *

I threw my backpack in the corner and crashed down on my bed " today was just great huh? " I said in a sarcastic tone that was muffled because my face was buried in my mound pillows " just amazing! " Bobby gave me a sarcastic replied, then he jumped onto my bed and landed stomach first into my back so he was laying on top of me. " Did you boys get your home work over with? " (ugh, homework) " everything is just great mom! thanks for asking " I mumbled, that earned me a chuckle from both my mom and Popko " don't take our sucky day out on your mom dude " (eeeeeeeeeeeeeh) " take it out on your bed! Beat up a pillow or something " " dude the hole day sucks because of GIRLS " I groaned in annoyance " there is a reason I like both genders " " same her dude, same here " " I though you where gay... " he scoffed at me " well I'm not so meh! " I laughed into my pillow mound " also to awnser your question, yes we got our homework done... Well I got our homework done, lazy bones here didn't feel like moving off the floor when he tripped and landed on his face because of one of Cosmo's toys " I said getting Bobby off me " oh... okay then well, since its already seven do you want to stay over Bobby? " his hat flew in the air and landed on my bed " yeah sure... also you have a LOT of dust under your bed Jaxs " " Cool " I sat up and laid on my back once my mom left the room Bobby got off the floor and looed around " so... is it true that your mom is gonna be away from home tomorrow? " I nodded and hopped off the bed " so what cha wanna do? " I asked boredly, he shrugged, I watched his eyes travel around my room trying to find an idea, then they widened and an evil smile plastered on his face. He looked at me and his smile turned less evil " lets freak Ramona out " the idea made me smile " you have an idea how? " he chuckled " of course I do! So... You know how she was crushing big time on me? " I nodded confirming my knowledge of the crush " well, I recently have been making he fall hard for me, how I know? Diary. Anyways, lets see how she reacts to us 'kissing' in the bath room " he said with air quotations (Kissing? Wait... What if we accidentally kiss? What will he do? Oh god... NO! no more thinking like this, what happens, happens.) " okay thats a weird idea but it works I guess... How will this pan out? "

It was close to the time for the prank thing, and my heart felt like it was going to explode and if you haven't noticed, this crush of mine, is Bobby. I know... Robert "Bobby" Popko is my crush. It surprised me at first to... I looked over at him and watched for the signal, then I saw it, and it went in this order smirk, smile, and tapping his pointer finger on the table once. I gulped and got up, made it seem like I felt sick. I ran upstairs like Bobby said and a few minutes later Booby had joined me in the bathroom and we sat there for a few minutes then when the time came he said " Okay so to make you fake cry, I gotta do this okay? " I nodded and then he punched me in the stomach pretty hard, and it worked made me cry " sorry " he whispered in my ear, when Ramona walked by the bathroom and past it I could tell Bobby didn't tell her which room we where gonna be in, after a second she realized that we would be in the bathroom so she walked over to the room and stood in the door way

Ramona's P.O.V

It had been a while since Jackson and Bobby had run off so I went upstairs to try and find them, I had checked my room and Jackson and Max's room (there probably in the bathroom! Idiot...) I walked to the bathroom to see Bobby leaning in on Jackson, my heart shattered right then and there, I watched as Bobby stopped for a second the connected there lips together, I ran to my room, locked the door and stayed there

Jackson's P.O.V (again)

When Bobby had actually kissed me my hole body felt like it was on fire, and he had his eyes closed! Then he pulled away when he realized what he was doing " Oh! O-Oh my god I am so sorry! I didn't m-mean to actually um kiss you uhh " he was so nervous... It took me a second to catch up with everything that just happened " I... Um... " I took a deep breath " I-Its okay... " I looked down " should I go? I mean... Um should I go home? Or can I stay? " I sighed " you can stay, but its up to you where you sleep, either on the couch or in Max's bed, everyone but be are going to a theme park for a few days... " I said speed walking out of the bathroom, Bobby followed me awkwardly " did you get grounded again? " he asked me quietly " nope, I just don't want to go " I said opening my door. I walked to my bed and sat down. Now everything is just really AWKWARD and I want to kiss him again, but it was more likely an accident then anything...I let out a sigh scratched my neck, and then my collarbone.


End file.
